Abstract A well-defined and effective Leadership Administrative Core (LAC) that supports the rich activities of the OAIC is already in place. The faculty and staff in the LAC have proven leadership and administrative skills. The LAC will foster critical interactions among the OAIC Program Director, the OAIC Core Directors/Co- Directors and the leadership structure of the Institution as a whole. These linkages are fostered by the proven administrative structure, which requires meetings of the OAIC leadership on a regular and ongoing basis, and of key advisory committees: the UM Geriatrics Center?s Research Operating Committee (ROC) and the OAIC External Advisory Board (EAB). The ROC, led by two fellowship-trained geriatricians/physician scientists (Yung, Mody) with complementary expertise and research interests, provides strategic planning, coordination and oversight for all OAIC activities. The membership of the ROC includes the LAC Leader and Co-Leader, the former OAIC Director, the ten other OAIC Core Directors/Co-Directors, and Geriatrics Center administrative leaders. The overarching goal of the LAC reflects that of the OAIC as a whole: to create, enhance and maintain a cohesive intellectual, technological, and administrative environment to maximize geriatrics research that will improve understanding of how metabolic factors and inflammation interact with age-related diseases and comorbidities to determine key health outcomes related to mobility and functional status. The LAC has four Specific Aims: 1. To oversee, encourage, stimulate and guide the development and review of OAIC goals and policies by: integrating, monitoring and evaluating the activities of the OAIC?s components; and assisting them in achieving the OAIC?s goals and objectives. 2. To manage and to develop resources to effectively achieve the OAIC?s goals and objectives. 3. To ensure effective communication and bi-directional interaction among members of the University community who are engaged in research and training in health care problems of the older adults, and with the general public locally and nationally. 4. To recruit and develop outstanding investigators to participate in the research and training missions of the OAIC; and to provide leadership training to early-stage faculty who may become future leaders in geriatrics and aging-related programs. Taken together, the LAC will maintain an outstanding research and training environment and administrative support structure to enhance recruitment of faculty into the OAIC. The LAC will provide experience and support to develop future leaders in academic geriatrics through mentorship for leadership skills, and through participation in formal committees and relevant administrative activities of the Geriatrics Center and the OAIC.